Parasitic diseases continue to be an important cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide. The last decade has provided a series of new tools for parasite control, however these are not yet thoroughly applied in developing countries where most emerging and re-emerging parasitic infections occur. This program aims to strengthen and interrelate three already existing research lines in Peru, that will be used as a comprehensive framework for the concerted use of these new tools. A core structure covering immunology/parasitology and epidemiology/GIS/data management will enhance the shared use of new technology for the diagnosis, treatment, and control of endemic parasitic diseases. In order to improve E. granulosus control methods, fast-track alternatives will be sought in Project 1 by defining transmission dynamics, targeting the definitive host. In Project 2, new synthetic peptides will be screened and used in a field applicable format to detect individuals with brain T. solium cysticercosis before the appearance of symptoms to determine the utility of pre-symptomatic antiparasitic therapy, and in Project 3, the basic patterns of transmission in endemic zones of Cyclospora cayetanensis, a new human pathogen protozoa described and named at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia, the applicant institution, will be defined.